The Needs of Women
by IHazTrollz
Summary: After a long mission, Hinata is just looking to relax, but will the sexually aroused Sakura allow that? All the blue-haired girl had wanted was to shower and nap. Yuri- you've been warned. Pure lemon.


ooc- You've been warned- PWP up ahead ;P (porn without plot) and if ya don't like it, then gtfo heh. Yuri, muddafuckkaas.

I don't own Naruto.

* * *

><p>Hinata sighed as she struggled with the key to her apartment; she really did need to get a new lock. After almost five minutes, she pushed the door open and closed it behind her. She took off her shoes along with her sweater, disposing of them on the floor near the entrance of her hallway. It was around nine, but without the moon shining down, the blue-haired girl felt like it was far later than that. Having been on a three day mission with Kiba and Shino, she was more than ready to go to sleep and relax for the next little while. Being as tired as the young kunoichi was, she had yet to notice the presence of someone else in her room. The shadow lurked there, licking her lips anxiously- it felt like she hadn't seen her sex toy in forever.<p>

The bluenette stripped her cloths off, and discarded them onto the floor of her bedroom. She carefully unhooked her bra and pulled off her panties, not realizing that as she stood there, she was eye candy for somebody. She stretched slightly and gave a moan, her muscles sore from all the fighting and walking that had occurred on the mission. She headed into the bathroom, leaving the door wide open. She hummed quietly to herself as she turned the water in her shower on, completely oblivious to the person that had walked right in, watching her every movements.

She too had completely stripped her clothing, becoming far too aroused by the other girl's nudity and innocence. She watched intently as the tiny blue-haired girl slowly began lathering herself in soap, massaging her breasts with a moan. She could tell her poor little toy was in need and she would definitely give her what she was craving. Though, she couldn't help but wanna see what else the young ninja would get up to without any assistance. She bit her lip as she watched Hinata rub her clit, gasping as she flung her head back. Finally, being no longer to take it she pulled the glass door open. Her hand quickly covered the frantic girl's mouth to prevent a scream as she, moved into the water with her.

"S-Sakura?" She asked, blinking up at the pink-haired girl, completely surprised. She quickly threw herself at Sakura, their chests pressing up against each other. In a moment Hinata was pinned against the tiled wall, gasping at the coldness against her back. The taller girl smashed her lips against Hinata's, moaning. She wasted no time in moving her hands to the blue-haired girl's chest, massaging her nipples. She smirked against her lips as she could feel the tremors from beneath her. They stayed like this until the water turned cold.

Sakura pulled away, causing a whimper to escape the desperate Hinata's lips. She turned off the water off before sliding the glass doors open again. She cautiously stepped out, practically dragging the shorter girl along with her. She shoved her onto her bed, the pair of them still soaking wet.

"M-My bed's going to be soaked," Hinata said, her voice timid and quiet as usual.

"It's not gonna be the only thing," the pink-haired girl stated with a smirk, quickly pulling the box out from beneath the bed. She grinned in delight when she found the vibrator among many other _toys _in there. She flicked the switch on, shivering as the vibrations traveled up her hands and into her spine. She straddled Hinata, her fingers running lightly across the girl's nipple. A moan escaped and Sakura couldn't wait any longer, she roughly kissed her, running her hands through the girl's blue hair.

"Beg for it," She demanded huskily, running her hand down the young girl's stomach and reaching her wet pussy. Another whimper escaped Hinata's lips as Sakura toyed with her clit, but she hated when she felt this vulnerable; she knew it turned the pink-hair girl on, a lot though. "Gonna play hard then, hm? I like when you do that, it's a real turn on watching you get all flustered."

Hinata gasped out as she felt long slender fingers slam into her. "S-Sakura!" She cried out, throwing her head back in pleasure. She knew that so much more had yet to come though, and she knew she'd have to beg for her to reach her climax. That's how Sakura always toyed with her- playing with her enough that she became far too aroused to just turn away, and then basically forcing her into begging. She moaned as the fingers began sliding out before back in, slowly turning into a rhythm. Sakura slowly pumped her digits inside of Hinata, knowing the girl was about to crack. She smirked as she pulled her fingers out, grabbing the vibrator. She turned it on and slid it into her own vagina, moaning as she grinded against Hinata.

"See how much fun I get to have? If you begged like a good little girl you could get this, too," She purred, moaning as the vibrations got stronger. She shivered in pleasure as she reached into her pockets, grabbing a pair of handcuffs she'd bought at the '_adult_' store the other day before Hinata had left. Before the blue-haired girl could object, she was handcuffed to the head board, now completely defenseless.

Sakura pulled back staring at the vulnerable smaller girl in front of her, she pushed Hinata's legs apart, despite the fact she was fighting back. Her inhuman strength made it easy to restrain her though. She moaned once more, as the vibrator's strength and speed changed. Quickly though, she regained her composure, licking at Hinata. "Hm, for being so defiant, you sure are wet and juicy," She told her, sliding her tongue into her entrance. Hinata gasped out, her breath catching in her throat as she moaned, her toes curling in delight. Sakura's trained tongue darted in further, licking until a scream erupted from the blue-haired girl's mouth.

"P-Please, S-Sakura! I-I need this, I-I c-can't wait any longer," She moaned out, looking at the pink-haired ninja with half lidded eyes. A smirk made its way onto the dominating girl's lips as she pulled away, reaching down beside the bed. She pulled out the vibrator with a shaky hand, letting out a moan as it rubbed against her clit.

She quickly grabbed the dildo off the floor- it was far too big to be pleasurable for just one person, so she figured it wasn't just pure luck that it had been in the box. She shoved it into her own entrance as a gasp escaped her lips. She pushed up against the pale girl's hole, grinning as Hinata tried to force it in by thrusting upwards. Suddenly, she slammed into her, both of them moaning as the dildo pushed further into the pair. She quickly began thrusting in and out, not waiting for Hinata to give her the okay. The blue-haired girl was used to the treatment by now anyways, and shouldn't have expected otherwise. Sakura crashed her lips against hers as screams had started emitting from her.

Sakura continued at a fast pace until Hinata finally reached her climax, juices pouring out from her. She didn't stop though, the dominating girl kept slamming the dildo into them as Hinata writhed beneath her, breathing heavily as another scream escaped. Tears poured down the blue-haired girl's face as she moved past the pleasure and it turned into pain. Finally, the dominating girl finally came, collapsing on top of Hinata. She panted as she pulled the dildo from both of them, tossing it onto the floor.

After a few minutes of catching her breath, Sakura was dressed as she stood at the end of the bed. "Remember, Hinata-kun, this never happened," She stated with a bright smile, walking out the door and locking it behind her. Of course, she didn't leave the keys for the handcuffs behind- she knew all too well that Hinata could've escaped had she _really_ wanted to.

* * *

><p>Outta character? Oh I know, but haven't you ever wondered if any of the characters have a deep secret side to them ;) ? Maybe Sakura is secretly a lesbian sex fiend? Haaa!<p> 


End file.
